1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door locking handle assembly used in a freight container mounted on a truck and to that used in a walk-in type refrigerator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional door locking handle assembly: a shaft portion of a handle is mounted in an axial hole of a cylindrical portion of a stationary body in an insertion manner so as to be rotatable but not axially slidable, the stationary body being fixedly mounted on a door; an engaging groove is provided in an inner peripheral surface of the stationary body; a lock lever is pivoted to an axial hole of the handle through a cross pivot; the engaging groove of the stationary body is engaged with a front-end portion of the lock lever so that the handle is held in a predetermined position, the lock lever being urged by a biasing spring to have its front-end portion engaged with the engaging groove of the stationary body; a swing-angle limiting plate, which is mounted on a square-column portion of a rear-end shaft portion of the handle in an insertion manner, abuts against a wall surface of a swing-angle limiting projection of a rear side of the cylindrical portion of the stationary body to limit a swing angle of the handle; a lock unit is fixedly embedded in a lock-receiving groove of the stationary body; a catch plate is mounted on a rotor of the lock unit, the catch plate being moved back and forth as the rotor rotates; and, the catch plate engages with a locking groove of a base-end portion of the handle to lock up the handle.
However, in the conventional door locking handle assembly described above, since the cross pivot through which the lock lever is pivoted to the handle is inserted in the handle's axial holes opening outward, there is a fear that the cross pivot is pushed out of the handle's axial holes by inserting a stick and the like into the handle's axial holes from the outside to unlock the handle illegally.